Rubbadubbers: Here Comes the Rubbadubbers VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Titles * "Rubbadubbers" Episode Titles * "Train Driver Tubb" ** Written by: Polly Churrchill * "Sploshy's Tail ** Written by: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Terence's Double Trouble" ** Written by: Ian Carney * "Scary Finbar" ** Written by: Andrew Viner * "Reg the Monster" ** Written by: Jan Page Ending Credits * Music & Lyrics by: Kick * Voices by: John Gordon Sinclair, Bean Hughes, Maria Darling * Animators: George Laban, Dale Hemenway, Jacky Howson, Gilly Fogg, Steve Cox, Any Burns, Jud Walton, Daniel Anderson, Sarah Owen, Felix Pieira-Crabtree, Inge Van Wijngaarden, Victior Georgiev, Oliver Pulland, Paul Coovela * Puppet Design: Curtis Jobling * Puppets: Mackinnon & Saunders Ltd. * Puppet Coordinator for HOT: Leigh Manning * Sets: Rick Kent, Jeff Spain, Richard Sykes, Alan Henry * Costumes: Geraldine Corrigan, Karen Belty * Props & Set Dressing: Lucky Beckett, Jon Kershaw, Jason Thompson, Peter Minister, Lynne Ainsworth, Richard Dawson, Stuart Hutcheon, Dave Howarth * Props Master: Nigel Place * Assistant Art Director: Lynne Ainsworth * Set Design and Art Director: Richard Edmunds * Art Direction, Set Dressing, Fantasy Set Build: Richard Edmunds, Barvbara Biddulph * Storyboard Coordinator and Artist: Les Eaves * Storyboard Artists: Ellen Meske, Vincwnt James * Originated by: Peter Curtis * Imitially developed by: Zemith Entertainment * Lighting Camera: Joe Dembinski * Camera: Paul Smith, Beth MacDonald, Siarlane Forrest * Assistant Camera: Dnaiel Beckett * Editors: Zyggy Markiewicz, Jane Hicks * Dubbing Mixer: John Wood * On Line: 422 Macnhester * Post Production Coordinator: Kathryn Qunn * Production Assistants: Lizzie Radcliffe, Steve Featherstone * Junior Assistant Producer; Louise Spraggon * Development Coordinator for HIT: Macushia Carney * Production Coordinator for HIT: Laura Dimaio * Production Manager for HIT: Karen Davidsen * Script Editor: Anna Starkey * Co-Executive Producer for HIT: Madeleine Warburgh * Director: Brian Little * Series Director and Producer; Jackei Cockle * Executive in Charge for Nick Junior: Kay WIlson * Executive Producer for BBC: Theresa Plummer-Andrews * Executive Producer for HIT: Jocelyn Stevenson * HOT Animation * A HOT Animation Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © HIT Entertaunment Plc 2002 Closing Previews *Rubbadubbers: Tubb's Pirate Treasure *Rubbadubbers Music Video *Bob the Builder: Tool Power! Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Category:Rubbadubbers Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:HOT Animation Category:Hit Entertainment